


A Very Important Date

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Complete, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sign Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is nervous about his date with Ethan. It's a Very Important Date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Important Date

Zach fidgeted slightly at the restaurant table, hating how nervous he felt. It wasn't his first date (and he sure as heck hoped it wouldn't be his last), but this one was a very important date. With a capital  **I**.

"Can I get you anything?" the waitress asked, smiling down at him.

"Nah, just waiting for my date," Zach said with a quick and bright smile. "Oh, actually," he said just as she was walking away, "Can I get some bread? That's free, right?"

"Sure thing. Just try to stay in your seat until your girlfriend arrives," the waitress said with an amused smile as Zach started to stand up.

"Oh, right. Sure. But it's not my girlfriend," he called over his shoulder as she left to the kitchen.

Realising that people were staring at his announcement, Zach went bright red. Grateful that the restaurant's lighting wouldn't reveal his glow, Zach sank down onto his seat and continued to wait.

The waitress returned with a basket of bread, and he picked at a piece, glancing to the door every so often. The bell jingled for probably the twentieth time in five minutes, and Zach grinned brightly, standing up again.

"Hey, man. Where've you been?" he asked, pulling Ethan into a hug and kissing his cheek.

"I changed shirts three times before I was happy, and then I realised that my tie had a stain on it," Ethan muttered, adjusting his tie with a frown.

"Well, you look great," Zach said, grinning.

Ethan blushed slightly, hurrying to sit in his seat. Zach chuckled to himself and sat in his seat as well. Ethan had never been one for receiving compliments well, and after seven years of dating - despite Zach's insistence that all he said was the truth - Ethan was still too modest to take them with anything less than a blush.

"Hi, are you ready to order now?" a waitress asked, smiling tersely.

Zach frowned slightly, noting that this waitress wasn't the same one who had served him before. He looked around and saw her in the kitchen. He read her lips as she talked with the rest of the staff, Zach recognised a few words that made him all too aware of why she'd changed areas with their current waitress.

"Is everything all right?" the waitress asked, sounding hesitant when she saw where he was looking.

"Yeah, fine. Nice to know that the other waitress is homophobic. You should put  **that**  on a badge too," Zach muttered, seeing the waitress' badge that stated she could speak Chinese.

"How do you know she's homophobic?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"I read her lips. My sister's deaf; I helped teach her to read lips, and she taught me swear words," Zach said proudly. "I've got one I could use now..."

"Zach, if you flip the bird, I'm leaving. You  _know_  what happened last time," Ethan muttered, not looking away from his menu, as if Zach insulting people in sign language was a regular occurrence.

"Fine, but only because you told me off so sweetly," Zach said, grinning when Ethan blushed again.

The waitress wrote their orders down and left quickly, wondering just what had happened the last time he'd given someone the finger.

"Are you all right, Zach? You look more hyped than usual," Ethan noted, frowning.

"I'm fine. Hey, how was your day?" he asked, eager to get the conversation as far away from himself as possible.

Thankfully, Ethan carried the conversation until their drinks arrived, and continued until their main dishes were served too. He talked about his day at the bank; how he'd met with Layla and Warren for lunch (she was busy with an environmental case her law firm was working on; yes, Warren was sending Zach his annual copy of the Firefighter's Calendar - Mr. January's picture was mysteriously destroyed); and how his parents wanted them over for dinner that weekend.

Once Zach had finished choking on his drink, he looked at Ethan, who was grinning at him, albeit hesitantly.

"Come on, Zach, it won't be as bad as last time," Ethan said.

"Dude, every single lightbulb in the house exploded. Your mother had to go to  _hospital_ ," Zach reminded him. "I'm not surprised she hates me," he muttered.

"She doesn't  _hate_  you," Ethan said, though he didn't even convince himself. "Just say you'll come, please?"

"All right, I'll come," Zach said with a sigh, unable to say no to Ethan about anything.

"Would you like to see the dessert menu?" the waitress asked as she came over to clear their plates.

"No need, I already know what I want. Deep fried ice cream with chocolate sauce, and an extra side of chocolate sauce," Zach added, starting to brighten up.

"I have no idea how you can eat that and stay that thin," Ethan groused.

"Please, you eat half of my dessert; there's no mystery to it," he replied, grinning now. "He'll have the rice pudding with custard," Zach said to the waitress.

"So how was your day?" Ethan asked after she'd left with their order.

"Yeah, fine. Marcus gave me a few extra jobs next week, so that's something," he said, referring to his job as an electrician. "Alexis agreed to swap my late-night shifts with her morning ones next week," Zach said, knowing how Ethan hated the late hours of his call-centre job.

Ethan was going to reply, but then their dessert arrived, and he simply stared at his bowl in shock.

"You okay, Eth?" Zach asked, worried at his prolonged silence.

Nodding, still in shock, Ethan stood up, pulled Zach to him and kissed him eagerly. "Of course I'll marry you," he murmured against his lips.

"Oh, thank god. Now, on to more important things... Can you pay for dinner? I'm broke," Zach said, grinning when his fiance rolled his eyes.

Ethan cleaned the ring and slipped it onto his finger, grinning brighter than Zach's glow.

...

The end.


End file.
